Chicago Southside Mental Institute
by Tikibeans
Summary: Yes, the YGO characters in CSMI. Read, and you may add yourself to the fun. =D
1. Welcome!

Welcome to Chicago Southside Mental Institute for People Who Are Not Quite Right in the Head, or just Chicago Southside Mental Institute.  
  
Anyway, here there are many a totured YGO character, tortured so that they go into deep insanity. ^_^ What fun!  
  
Okay!!  
  
~*~  
  
Stardust:ugh. If I see ONE MORE dead rat today, I'm gonna hurl.  
  
Dr. Orion:*runs up to Star*STARDUST!!OH MY GWAD!!!*pant pant* TERRIBLE THINGS!!TERRIBLE!!!!!!*sobs*  
  
Stardust:....What?  
  
Dr. Orion:BlUeBeRrIeS!!!!  
  
Stardust:Dammit, Orion!I told you not to tease Kaiba, he's testy before he gets his shots...!  
  
Dr. Orion:*on the ground twitching*  
  
Stardust:Geez.*walks off*  
  
~*~  
Now, to those in capacity!  
~*~  
  
Yugi:*sitting on the floor* I'm bored, Yami.  
  
Yami:*in the cell across from him.* SHUT UP!!stupid damn kid....  
  
Yugi:I love you, Yami! ^-^  
  
Yami:I SAID TO SHUT UP, DAMMIT!!!!Geez....can't get no peace in this hell hole...*grumble grumble*  
  
Jou:*is watching*Stop being mean, Yami. *looks at Yugi* That's allright, Yugi, I love you.  
  
Yugi:Bleh, Jou!I don't like YOU, I like YAMI!*beams*  
  
Jou:....*sobs because he was rejected*  
  
*Stardust enters the scene*  
  
Stardust:ROLE CALL!!!  
  
Yugi:Hooray!!  
  
Stardust:You know the drill. I say your name, you give me some sign that you're still alive.Okay, ready?....Sure?Okay, fair warning...Yugi?  
  
Yugi:MANGO PUDDING!!!  
  
Stardust:*check* Okay...Jou?  
  
Jou:EVERYONE HAAAATES MEEEE!!*sobs*  
  
Stardust:*check* Kaiba?  
  
Seto:What?Can I go now?  
  
Stardust:*check* Yami?  
  
Yami: DAMMIT, WHY MUST YOU ALL BOTHER ME?!ALL I WANTED WAS A LITTLE BIT OF PEACE AND FUCKING QUIET!!!!IF ANY OF YOU VALUE YOUR PITIFUL LIVES, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ANOTHER WORD!!!!!!!!!!*pant pant*  
  
Stardust:^_^*check*Anzu?  
  
Anzu:....*sticks foot out of cell*  
  
Stardust:*check*Mokuba?  
  
*Mokuba makes animal noises*  
  
Stardust:*check* Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus:*hic* hey, sexy...*talking to Kaiba from across cells*  
  
Kaiba:*throws a handfull of blueberries at Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus:Oh boy...*hic*...!Now I can...*hic* make more wine! ^_^  
  
Stardust:Bakura?  
  
Bakura:Which one?  
  
Stardust:Both.  
  
Bakura:Well, RYOU is here, but Bakura went to take a piss in your coffee.  
  
Stardust:I don't drink coffee, hun.*check* Honda?  
  
Honda:Yeah.  
  
Stardust:Okay, that's everyone!Now, Dr.Orion is here today for your regular check-ups. Yami, keep your temper down. Yugi, don't tell him you love him, that's creepy.Kaiba, leave your berries in your cell.  
  
All but Anzu,Yami and Mokuba:Okay!  
  
Anzu:*shows off hr leg again*  
  
Mokuba:Moo.  
  
Yami:I WILL NOT KEEP MY TEMPER DOWN, BITCH!!*keeps rambling*  
  
Stardust:^_^ Okay! He'll come and get you each individually.  
  
*Stardust leaves*  
  
Yugi:Yami, doctors are scary.  
  
Yami: +_=*eye twitch.* DID I NOT TELL YOU TO STOP TALKING TO ME?!  
  
Yugi:I love you, Yami! ^-^  
  
~*~  
  
Dr.Orion:Okay.*has a bunch of papers for Yugi Mutoh*Okay. Recovered Schizophrenia, slightly eccentric. Has an affection for all he meets...?oO Wow.  
  
*Dr.Orion enters the cell room*  
  
Dr.Orion:Which one of you is Yugi Mutoh?  
  
Yugi:That's me!!*waves happily*  
  
Dr.Orion:*unlocks cell and leads Yugi out and to his office*Allright, Yugi.Have a seat here.*pats the leather top bench thing that doctors make you sit on*  
  
Yugi:I love you, Doctor Orion.*swings legs*  
  
Dr.Orion:That's nice, Yugi.*getting doctor stuff*  
  
Yugi:Do you love me back?  
  
Dr.Orion:Sure.  
  
Yugi:Hooray!!  
  
Dr.Orion:*gets out stethoscope*Do you know what this is, Yugi?  
  
Yugi:....*deep in thought*...An elephant?  
  
Dr.Orion:...No.It's a stethoscope, Yugi, I use it to listen to your heart.  
  
Yugi:Coolies!!!*excited*  
  
Dr.Orion:You'll have to take off your shirt, Yugi.*puts ends of stethoscop in his ears*  
  
Yugi:OO NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!*hugs self*  
  
Dr.Orion:Oh, damn...Yugi, it's okay...  
  
Yugi:ONLY YAMI CAN SEE ME NAKED!!!!  
  
Dr.Orion:....  
  
Yugi:He's my koibito.^-^  
  
Dr.Orion:Well....*thinky face* ....If you do not take off your shirt, I will kill your koibito.  
  
Yugi:GASP!...Well...I guess if it's for Yami-kun's sake...*takes off shirt as though it pains him*  
  
Dr.Orion:*puts end of stethoscope against Yugi's chest*  
  
Yugi:AaAHHH!!!IT'S COLD!!!But I suffer for Yami.*endures the 'pain'*  
  
Dr.Orion:Yes, you have a good heart rate.*puts stethoscope back*  
  
Yugi:Are we done?  
  
Dr.Orion:Nope.*uses the annoying light thing to check Yugi's ears*  
  
Yugi:Are you looking for my brain?  
  
Dr.Orion:*decides to play along*Yes, Yugi.  
  
Yugi:Well, it's not in there, stupid.*luaghs* Yami says I lost my mind a looong time ago.  
  
Dr.Orion:Well, I guess there's some truth in that...*checks other ear*  
  
Yugi:He really loves me, ya know. Don't tell him that I love you too, he'll get angsty.  
  
Dr.Orion:*checks Yugi's eyes*Okay.  
  
~*~  
  
Jou:Whaddya think that guy is doing to Yugi...?  
  
Yami:I hope he kills that ungreatful bastard!!!!I swear, if Yugi comes back here alive....  
  
Anzu:I'm touching myself.  
  
All:*make disgusted noises*  
  
~*~  
Yugi:Are we done torturing me yet?  
  
Dr.Orion:*produces syringe*Not yet, Yugi.  
  
Yugi:AAAAAH!!!*trembles*  
  
Dr.Orion:Now hold still, or I'll kill Yami.*amused*  
  
Yugi:...Okay...  
  
Dr.Orion:*pokes Yugi with shot*  
  
Yugi:I LOVE YAMI!!!!!*sobs*  
  
~*~  
Yami:*is twitching*  
  
Jou:WHERE'S YO HEAD AT?? WHERE'S YO HEEAAAAAD AT?!?  
  
Kaiba:*throwing berries*I'm almost out of ammo, sarge!!*panic*  
  
Mokuba:Awoooooo!!!  
  
Jou:DON'T LET THE WALLS CAVE IN ON YOU!!DON'T LET THE WALLS CAVE IN AROUND YOU!!WHERES YO HEAD AT?!?  
  
Anzu:*sexy pole dancing*  
  
Honda:I think I'm the only normal person here.  
  
Kaiba:I WILL THROW MY OWN TESTICLES TO GET HIM TO STOP!!!!  
  
Yami:*twitch twitch* +_=  
  
*Dr.Orion enters with sobbing Yugi*  
  
Yami:oO YUGI!!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU EVIL ASSHOLE!!!  
  
*everyone sweatdrop, except Yugi, coz he's crying.*  
  
Yugi:KOIBITO!!He tortured me!It was the only way I could kepe him from coming after you!  
  
Yami:*gripping bars of cell.*Yugi...  
  
All not involved:Awww...  
  
Yami:Are you okay, Yugi?  
  
Yugi:*sniffle, holding hand over band-aide spot*...I guess so...  
  
Dr.Orion:Okay, now it's Kaiba's turn. Let's go, fella.  
  
Yami:....Are you sure?  
  
Yugi:Yeah....  
  
~*~  
In Stardust's office  
~*~  
Stardust:Eh...lesse...no...no...Oh, God, no...  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Stardust:Damn...*picks it up* Chicago Southside Mental Institute, warden speaking, how may help you?  
  
Person:I have a mental person.  
  
Stardust:Do you now?  
  
Person:Yes....  
  
~*~  
Doctor office  
~*~  
Kaiba:A WHAT?!  
  
Dr.Orion:A shot. It should balance out all the chemical reactions, or there lack of, in your brain.  
  
Kaiba:But I like being insane. And I don't want to be poked!!  
  
Dr.Orion:Sorry, but it's gotta be this way.  
  
~*~  
The cells  
~*~  
  
Yugi:I love you, Yami! ^-^  
  
Yami:ALLRIGHT!!!Geez!!See, now I wish that guy would've killed you!!  
  
Yugi:I told him I loved him. -.-  
  
Yami:WHAAAAAT?!?!?  
  
Yugi:I'm sorry!!!It's just that...it's just that....*cries*  
  
Yami:It's just that WHAT, bitch?!  
  
Yugi:I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!!*sobsobsob*  
  
Yami:Arrrg...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Okay!If you want to be the insane person that gets enrolled next chapter, answer these questions:  
  
Name:  
Age:  
Condition:  
Male/Female:  
Allergies:  
Homo/heterosexual:  
Dangerous, yes or no:  
Medication needed, when it needs to be taken:  
Physical description*please do not go into full detail.just wo or three sentances.*:  
Character you would want to share a cell with:  
Character you want to masacar:  
  
That's all!Any addition information is welcome.  
  
By the way, if you can't think of the scientific name for your condition, just describe it.  
  
Here is a listing of the characters and their conditions:  
  
Yugi:Eccentric, says 'I love you' to everyone, but especially Yami  
Yami:Anger Managment problems, some drug abuse  
Jou:Eccentric, recovering hypochondriac  
Kaiba:War flashbacks  
Ryou:Schizophrenia  
Honda:Unknown  
Pegasus:Highly eccentric 


	2. Duke, Malik, and Dione

Chicago Southside Mental Institute continues with the next episode.  
  
Last time, Dr.Orion gave eveyone their shots and we got introduced to the characters.  
  
Today, a few people will be enrolled!Duke Devlon and Malik Ishtar, along with Dione "Dee" King.  
  
Thanks to those of you who sent in your stuff!I could only choose one, sorry. But I might consider adding another insane person later in our pointless escapade.   
  
No more submisions, though. If you do, I'll have to remove it.  
  
~*~  
Early morning in the cells!Hooray!  
~*~  
  
Yugi:*wakes up, stretches* Good morning all, I love you!  
  
Yami:SHUT UP!  
  
Ryou:Hey, didja guys hear...no, be quiet, I'm trying to talk...Bakura, hush!...Anyways, Miss Stardust enrolled more people today...Okay, now what did you want, Bakura?...Oh, right.*switches to Bakura mode*  
  
Yami:I hope they bring cigerettes.I need a smoke.  
  
Yugi:Oooh!I love them already!*excited*  
  
Jou:*sigh* I get the feeling that they won't like me much....  
  
Kaiba:The enemy has captured more of our troups?!Shit!!  
  
*Stardust enters*  
  
Stardust:Role call!Ready?  
  
All(in different tones):Ready!  
  
Stardust:Yugi?  
  
Yugi:I love you!!  
  
Stardust:*check*Yami?  
  
Yami:Fuck off.  
  
Stardust:*check*Jou?  
  
Jou:*sniffle*Tissue, please?  
  
Stardust:*check, gives Jou a tissue*Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba:I can't hold them off, sarge!Send reinforcements!!!  
  
Stardust:*check*Anzu?  
  
Anzu:I wanna f*ck you like an animal...I wanna feel you from the inside...  
  
Stardust:*check*Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba:Meow.  
  
Stardust:*check*Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus:......  
  
Stardust:...Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus:......  
  
Stardust:Shit.*'x'* well, now we have an extra cell...*takes out walky-talky thing*Orion?We got a dead fish. I SAID _DEAD_FISH_!!TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!!TURN-THE-MUSIC-*DOWN*!!!Geez...We have a dead fish, cell number 95487, cause seems to be natural, unsure if he just passed out or anything like that. So, get your ass down here.  
  
Orion on the walky-talky:*cshhhht*Oki doki.*cshhhhhhhht*  
  
Stardust:*ahem*Anyway, we have three new patients coming in. One of them gets the special cell, 'cause he's a lively one.  
  
Yami:That's not fair!!Why can't *I* get the special cell?!  
  
Stardust:You are not Malik Ishtar.  
  
All:GAASP!!  
  
Stardust:Exactly.No one is permitted to speak with him, no one is permitted to have physical or telepathical relations with him. In other words, ignore him.Anywhoo, the other two patients are Duke Devlon and Dione King.  
  
Yugi:Duke!Oh, I love him!  
  
Yami:Yugi, dammit!YOU ARE SOPOSED TO LOVE ME!!!  
  
Yugi:m'sorry...I just can't help it...  
  
Stardust:You may have to share cells, so don't be surprised if you find one of these two bunking with you.  
  
Yami:If anyone comes in my cell I'll kill them.  
  
Stardust:I'll keep that in mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Duke:AND THERE GOES ANOTHER ONE!!Wow!it's so pretty...  
  
Dr.Orion:Have you had your shots?  
  
Duke:Heroein!Gimmie!!!  
  
Dr.Orion:*writes on paper* Drug abuse...delusional...  
  
Dione: +_=  
  
Dr.Orion:What's wrong with you?  
  
Dione:DON'T SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER!!! *growls*  
  
Dr.Orion:*smiles* Oki doki.*scribble scribble*  
  
*Stardust enters*  
  
Duke:Hi!*waves*  
  
Stardust:Hello.Orion, where's Malik?  
  
Dr.Orion:Oh, him. He's on his way.  
  
Stardust:Cool beans.Are these two the more or less agreeable ones?  
  
Dr.Orion:You betcha.  
  
Stardust:Good. Okay, you two follow me.  
  
Duke:*excited whisper* are we going to happy land...?  
  
Stardust:*blank look* Yes, Duke.*eyeroll*  
  
Duke:HOORAY!!  
  
~*~  
Yugi:I'm excited, Koibito.  
  
Yami:Yeah, yeah.*picking his lock*  
  
Yugi:...What are you doing, koibito?  
  
Yami:I'm hungry.*pickpickpick*  
  
Kaiba:YES!You can do it, soldier. When you get out, find sarge and tell 'em that we were captured, okay?And tell him Randy got shot!(making reference to Pegasus)  
  
Yami:Shut the fuck up, Kaiba.*pickpickpick*  
  
Jou:Will you let me out, Yami?  
  
Yami:No!  
  
Jou:*whimper, begins to cry*  
  
Yami:Yeesh...what a pussy...  
  
~*~  
  
Stardust:And beyond this door is the cells, where you will be residing.  
  
Dione:OH BOY!*giggles*  
  
Stardust:...I'll never get used to splits.*unlocks the door*  
  
Yami:*unlocks his door*Yes! *sees Stardust* DAMMIT!!*slams door shut and huffs*  
  
Stardust:Yami!Were you trying to escape again?  
  
Yami:None of your business.  
  
Stardust:I'll just have 867 deal with you later.  
  
Yami:+_=  
  
Stardust:Okay, Duke, you take that one.*points to empty cell.*  
  
Duke:Oki.*goes in and admires the cracks in the wall*Oooh!pretty!  
  
Stardust:Dione, you'll have to share a cell with Yugi.  
  
Yugi:I love you, Dione!  
  
Yami:STOPPIT, YUGI!!  
  
Yugi:I am sorry, koibito.I still love you the most.  
  
Dione:I don't want to share a cell with a MIDGET!!!  
  
Yugi:........I don't love you anymore!!*sobs*  
  
Stardust:Tough shit, little lady. And let me remind you two newcomers. If any violence or rule-breaking occurs, you will have to answer to 867. If you want to know why this is such a big deal, ask Yami after he comes back.  
  
Yami:Bleh.*mumbles*  
  
Stardust:Allright. Breakfast is served at 10:00, which is in one hour. Lunch is served at 3:30, and dinner is served at 8:30, and all lights go out automatically at 11:15. The security cameras stay on 24/7, so don't try anything.  
  
Duke:Pretty bunnies!  
  
Stardust:...Anyway, sessions and weekly medication are on Tuesdays and Fridays. If you have a relapse, we will schedule an emergancy rehabillitaion session. If you get mail from your more healthy relatives, then it will be delivered today, since it's Saturday. If you attend church, please tell me now.  
  
Yami:*luaghs*That'd be a day, wouldn't it?CHURCH...Yeesh.  
  
Kaiba:I go to church, sarge.  
  
Yugi:I WANNA GO!!  
  
Dione:Doughnuts?  
  
Stardust:Yes yes, church isn't church if you don't get DOUGHNUTS...*is sarcastic.*Anyway, that'll be tomorrow at 9:00.I'll be in here to wake you up early if Yugi hasn't accomplished the task already.  
  
Yugi:I'm hungry.  
  
Stardust:Well you just hang on, Yugi, breakfast is being prepared.*mumbles and leaves*  
  
Dione:HEY DUKE!!  
  
Duke:Yes?  
  
Dione:Did you bring any blow?  
  
Duke:Sure did!*a puff of smoke escapes the bars*  
  
Kaiba:POISON GAS!!!HOLY SHIT!!*covers mouth with a hankey rag*  
  
*Alarm goes off*  
  
Kaiba:*hack hack, cough* Saaaarge....they got me....  
  
Yami:Hey, I want some pot!Gimmie some before I get the shit beat outta me by 867.  
  
Yugi:AAAAAAAH!THE ALARM!!!*hides under bed*  
  
Dione:What's going on?  
  
Bakura:Ryou, what'd you do?....No, the alarm is going off.....Well, it wasn't ME....ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I DID SOMETHING WRONG?!YOU'LL PAY!*punches self*oof..!  
  
Jou:Oh no...what if it was me?Oh, God, I always screw up....*mope*  
  
Duke:....*puff again*  
  
*Door opens and 867, Stardust, and Dr.Orion run in*  
  
867-5309:*cracks whip and all settle down*WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERRE??  
  
Stardust:Okay, firstly, Yami tried to escape. Now, it looks like someone is smoking.  
  
Dr.Orion:Oh, it's the guy with the weird eyes.  
  
Duke:No It's not...!*tosses doobie at Kaiba's cell*  
  
Kaiba:*cough cough*oh no...a gernade...!*stomps on it, doobie goes out*  
  
Duke:Oooh...you killed it.  
  
867-5309:*has Yami, who struggles*C'mon, ya liddle ass funk.*drags Duke out of his cell*  
  
Duke:BUT I JUST GOT HERE!!  
  
~*~  
  
867-5309:You have been verry verry bad, y'all.*stretches her whip*  
  
Duke:*tremble*  
  
Yami:Bring it on, you southern bitch. S'not like I can't take it.  
  
Duke:WHADDA 'BOUT ME?!?WHAT IF *I* CAN'T TAKE IT?!??!!?  
  
Yami:It's not my fualt you're a pussy.  
  
Duke:*whimper as 867 advances on them*  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi:Poor koibito...  
  
Dione:I wanted some blow, dammit...!  
  
Ryou:I'm glad it wasn't me....Yes, I am sorry.But I didn't do anything...*punches self*Ooof!What'd you do that for??.....That's not a good reason--*punch*Aaaah!Bakura, stop!!!......I don't care--*punch*Bakura!!!!  
  
Jou:...Lucky...He'll never be as lonely as me.  
  
Kaiba:*staring at Duke's empty cell* Poor soldier. I hope the nurse can help him, he inhaled quite alot of that gas....  
  
Mokuba:MOOO!  
  
Yugi:Poor Yami, Kaiba!!!POOR YAMI!!  
  
Kaiba:Right, soldier.Sent to be tortured...Let's all hope he makes it out allright.  
  
Everyone:*blinks*  
  
Mokuba:..............  
  
Dione:What animal is that...?  
  
Yugi:*looks*...ummm...I think he's a worm.  
  
Dione:oO;;  
  
~*~  
  
Owari for now!  
  
It seems I forgot Anzu's condition. But, I need to add three others anyway, so here are the others' condition.  
  
Anzu:delusions of being a hooker/Hooters girl  
Dione:Split personalities, delusional, sometimes violant, easily pissed by the smallest thing  
Duke:delusional, drug abuse, a tad accentric  
Malik:Bipolar, murdurous, manical 


	3. Orion is a wuss, and we hear Yugi's sexy...

Welcome back to Chicago Southside Mental Institute for Those Not Quite Right in the Head!!  
  
Last time, Dione and Duke were brought into their cells. Duke didn't last five minutes untill he broke a rule and got the crap whipped out of him by 867.  
  
Yami also broke a rule. He tried to break out.Aaaah, we are all so nuaghty...  
  
Anywhoo, today is Sunday at the Institute. We'll get to see the CSMI Controll Team get Malik under controll when he...well, you'll find out today, ne? =D  
  
Now, I'd had an idea.The person who sent in Dione's papers(Elle, from what I've read)sent Dione a letter. If you'd like to send your character a letter(No insane fanmail.Just a friendly 'hi howzit goin' kinda deal.), then do that.Please keep in mind that the characters won't get it untill Saturday(in the story).  
  
~*~  
Breakfast, coming back from church  
~*~  
  
Yugi:THIS LIL LIGHT O' MIIINE!!I'M GONNA LET IT SHIIIINE!!!  
  
Kaiba:*sigh*God bless you, soldier.*pats Yugi on the head*  
  
Yugi:I love you, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba:^-^  
  
~*~  
elsewhere....  
~*~  
  
Malik:LEMME OUT!!!LEMME OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU CRAZY ASS HOLES!!!I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!I'LL PAINT MY LIVING ROOM WITH YOUR BLOOD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr.Orion:....Wow.And I thought *I* was testy.  
  
Malik:*looks through the bars*YOU!!!! You little fuck munch!! LET ME OUT!!!!  
  
Stardust:He'll need sedatives, Orion.  
  
Malik:LISTEN TO ME, BITCH!!!!LET-ME-_OUT_!!!!!  
  
Dr.Orion:How strong should it be?  
  
Stardust:What's the strongest you've got?  
  
Malik:I'M SO FUCKING SERIOUS!!LET ME OUT OR YOU WILL NOT SEE ANOTHER LIGHT OF DAY!!!!  
  
Dr.Orion:Hmn....*thinky face*....100mgs is kind of strong for people in his condition, we could give him one of those.  
  
Stardust:Would it knock him out long enough to administer the chem shots?  
  
Dr.Orion:Definantly.  
  
Malik:YOU'LL ALL DIE BY MY HANDS!!!I FUCKING _SWEAR_ IT!!!  
  
Stardust:Okay. We just got to get that sedative shot into him, and that might be tricky.  
  
Malik:THAT DOCTOR WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!!!!I WILL GET DRUNK ON HIS BLOOD TONIGHT!!!!*mad luaghter*  
  
Dr.Orion:*scared look*........Couldn't we just throw it at him and hope it sticks him in the arm....?  
  
Stardust:...You're just a big poon, Orion.  
  
Dr.Orion:....so?  
  
~*~  
The Cells  
~*~  
  
Yami:*moans*  
  
Yugi:Are you okay, Koibito?  
  
Yami:*to whiped out to say 'fuck you, Yugi!!' so he just flips him off.*  
  
Yugi:^_^ I love you when you're exuasted, Koibito.  
  
Yami:*mutters*  
  
Yugi:Can I come in your cell and nurse you back to health?  
  
Yami:*rolls over onto his side*  
  
Yugi:Please?You love it when we play doctor after 867 beats you up.  
  
Yami:*mumble*  
  
Yugi:Okay!*produces a key and unlocks his door*  
  
Ryou:....Where'd you get that?  
  
Yugi:.....I'm not sure....  
  
~*~  
Outside  
~*~  
  
Guard 1:Dude, it's FREEZZIN' out here.  
  
Guard 2:Really?I'm numb all over, I couldn't tell....  
  
Guard 1:Hey, I'm bored.  
  
Guard 2:So am I.  
  
*time passes*  
  
Guard 1:Charley...  
  
Charley:Yeah?  
  
Guard 1: I gotta piss.  
  
Charley:....Oh, you have a full bladder?  
  
Guard 1:YES!  
  
Charley:You wanna write our names in the snow with our urine?  
  
Guard 1:*unzipping* LES' DO IT!  
  
~*~  
There'll be a point to that later, I swear. Now, back to the cells!  
~*~  
  
Yami:*moan*  
  
Yugi:*pets Yami's hair, dressed in slutty anime nurse outfit*^_^  
  
Yami:Go away, Yugi...  
  
Yugi:Awww, Koibito.I love you muchly too.  
  
Yami:Ugh...Kill me.  
  
Yugi: =D RAPE ME!!!RAPE ME MY FRIEND!! RAPE MEEEEEE! RAPE ME AGAIN!!  
  
Yami:Why couldn't you have killed me after I nearly knocked Kaiba off a castle, Yugi?  
  
Yugi:Becuase I love you.^_^  
  
Yami:....WHY CAN'T YOU BE HETEROSEXUAL?!?  
  
~*~  
Outside  
~*~  
  
Charley:....Wow...  
  
Guard 1:*writing Montery-Alexander Stephen-Maxamillion Cortageuse III in the snow*  
  
Charley:What'd you have to drink today?  
  
Montery:You don't want to know.  
  
Charley: oO  
  
~*~  
=D Back to happy land!  
~*~  
  
Duke:*whimper*  
  
Yami:*wails*  
  
Yugi:I love you, You love me, WILL YOU PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH MEEE?!With a rock-hard condom shoved up my ass!!This fun night won't be our laaaaaaast!!!  
  
Anzu:I like that song, Yugi.  
  
Yugi:I love you, Anzu.  
  
Yami:PLEASE!!!KILL ME NOW, GOD!!!!  
  
Yugi:Whassat, my sexy patient?You want me to sing it again?  
  
All but Anzu:_NO!!!!_  
  
Yugi:Okalee Dokalee! I love you, You love me, will you please have sex with me?????  
  
Yami:*sobs*  
  
~*~  
  
Malik:*sleeping*  
  
Dr. Orion:*Panting*....well, he's out...*gets out chem shots*  
  
Stardust:See, that wasn't so hard, Orion:  
  
Dr. Orion:Yeah, because you were being a 'spectator' and standing in the corner.  
  
Stardust:Hey, you're the doctor. ^_^  
  
~*~  
Night-time  
~*~  
  
Everyone:*sleep*  
  
Yugi:Mmmm...k'nex.....sounds good, just....don't burn them, please....*snorts and rolls over*  
  
Yami:...........AAH!*wakes up*....holy shit....  
  
Yugi:*falls off bed* wuh-?  
  
Yami:Wow. I've never had THAT one before.*writes details of horribly vivid nightmare in a notebook*  
  
Yugi:Koibito, do you want to have hot kinky sex?  
  
Yami:*still writing* One nightmare will tide me over tonight, Yugi.  
  
Yugi:Okay...  
  
~*~  
  
Owari for now!  
  
Here's the CSMI weekly schedule, complete.  
  
Monday-Regular check-ups  
Tuesday-Sessions, weekly mediation  
Wednesday-Cell Inspection  
Thursday-Movie night(Oh, you KNOW you're looking forward to Thursday.)  
Friday-Session, weekly medication  
Saturday- Mail  
Sunday-Church 


	4. Malik is being chaotic

This is an extension, so to speak, of the last chapter, because some things were left out when it was posted. But that's okay.  
  
So, all that was planned on Sunday's episode that did not occur will happen today, Monday.  
  
Also, I'm sorry I had to remove Yami Yekitenno's review. Sorry sorry sorry, but I said in chapter two that if anymore things like that came in, they'd have to be removed. Wait untill I ask for it.  
  
~*~  
'If-I-could-have-anything' conversation' at breakfast  
~*~  
Yami: If I could have one thing right now, it'd be a sleeping pill. Or some ecstasy.*pokes eggs*  
  
Yugi:If I could have anything......I would have a her-pleasure condom and some bath beads.  
  
Yami:*furiously chucks a dinner plate at Yugi!!*  
  
Yugi:Oh, this still has bacon bits on it!THANK YOU KOIBITO!!!!  
  
Yami:Shut up.  
  
Kaiba:If I could have anything, it'd be a jet home...good old US of A...  
  
Yami:Kaiba, you're from Japan.  
  
Kaiba:How dare you accuse me of joining the enemy!  
  
Jou:I'd have a friend....I'm so lonely....  
  
Yugi:I love you, Jou!!  
  
Jou:*sobs*  
  
Ryou:....Bakura says he wants a butcher's knife, and I'd like a kitty.^-^  
  
Honda:...You realize that your other personallity would just sacrifice your kitty to Ra, right?  
  
Ryou:....*sad look*  
  
Mokuba:Wuff.  
  
Duke:I would want more eggs!*scarfs down nasty fried eggs*  
  
Anzu:I would do ANYTHING for you, Duke-y.  
  
Duke:*blinks*...Can I have a purple banana?  
  
Anzu:...Would a RED banana suffice, sexy boy?  
  
Duke:....I GUESS...geez....*pissed off for lack of violet colored bananas*  
  
Honda:I'd like to get out of here!THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!  
  
Yugi:*from down the hall-ish*I LOVE YOU, HONDA!!!  
  
Honda:SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi:OKAY!!  
  
~*~  
Malik  
~*~  
  
Malik:+_= I'll kill 'em...kill 'em all....*picking the lock with...uhh....*  
  
Malik's Guard 1:*standing outside door* .....*humming to Spice Girls song*  
  
Malik:Foolish mortals....*door unlocks.*  
  
Guard 2:.....*rips a fart, tries to contain luaghter*  
  
Guard 1:*snicker* Dude, you totally ripped it.  
  
Guard 2:Yeah, it smells like eggs. *luaghs*  
  
Guard 1:*cries out when he is strangled by Malik*  
  
Guard 2: Eeep!!!  
  
Malik: I HAVE ESCAPED!!!Good Ra, what is that God-awful smell....?  
  
Guard 2:....I let one...  
  
Malik:.....+_=  
  
~*~  
In Stardust's office  
~*~  
  
Stardust:*listening to Metallica* Yeah, so I dub thee UNFORGIVENNNN!!...  
  
Dr.Orion:STARDUST!!!!  
  
Stardust:Yes?  
  
Dr.Orion:Malik got out!  
  
Stardust:WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Dr.Orion:I said--  
  
Stardust:I know what you said, you moron! Get the Controll Team!  
  
Dr.Orion:Oki Doki.  
  
~*~  
Back in the Cells, about two minutes later  
~*~  
  
Dione:Anyone want to hear my letter from Elle?  
  
All:NO!!!  
  
Dione:Okay!*takes out paper* She says:  
  
Dear Dee,  
  
How are you holding up? I hope the doctors there are making you feel at home. Perhaps when you come back you'll be partially sane.  
  
All the neighbors are backing you up! Well, maybe not Ms. Rosenbaulm who's still angry at you for putting her son in a coma. Be sure to take your medication and try not to kill your cellmate.   
-_- We wouldn't want a repeat of that little incident at the last mental institution...  
  
I hope you're well. Er, as well as you possibly can be. Remember that if you need anything just write or phone if you're allowed. And finally, I will NOT send you drugs in the mail!!!  
  
Your Sister,  
Elle  
  
NOTE TO YOUR DOCTORS: I have only one thing to say...good luck.  
  
Yugi:Aww. That sure was nice of her, Dione.  
  
Dione:I knows it.*beams*  
  
Duke:Why won't she send drugs...?  
  
Dione:I dunno.*sulks*  
  
Yami:....I just got a weird feeling.  
  
Kaiba:....oh no.....  
  
Yami:........like a....PREMONITION.....  
  
All:GASP!(they actually say it.)  
  
Yami:Yeah....  
  
*Malik bursts in, all start screaming*  
  
Malik:*in booming voice* SIIIIIILENCCCCCE!!!!  
  
All:........*someone probably just shit their pants.*  
  
Malik:I COME TO EXTRACT MY REVENGE!!!!  
  
All:........  
  
Malik:Who shall go first?  
  
Jou:TAKE ME, PLEASE!!!  
  
Malik:No, it must be unwillingly. MALIK DESIRES A STRUGGLE!!!!!*muahaha.*  
  
Yami:Why don't you go to hell, Malik?  
  
Malik:YOU SHALL DIE!!!  
  
Yami:Blow me.  
  
Yugi:Koibito...! that's MY job!!!  
  
Malik:*chucks random object at Yami, but it doesn't fit through the bars*  
  
Dione:Wow, what a nutsack.  
  
Ryou:...I think you mean nutCASE, Dione.  
  
Dione:....No...*looks at Ryou like he's stupid*  
  
Ryou:.......You have a dirty mind....  
  
Dione:Sank Yu.  
  
Malik:*still trying to kill Yami*  
  
Yami:*watches, is amused.*  
  
Yugi:*sobbing because he thinks Yami is cheating on him with Malik*  
  
*Stardust comes in with an equivilent to the SWAT team*  
  
Malik:....YOOOU!!!!*lunges at Stardust*  
  
Stardust:*raises eyebrow when Malik falls short by about three feet*  
  
Malik:*lands* Ooof..!~_~  
  
Yami:Yeah, you suck cow cock, Malik!!*points and luaghs*  
  
Yugi:....Do you love me, Yami?  
  
Yami:.....Sure, Yugi.  
  
Yugi:*Is happy!* HOORAY!!*runs out of cell and boogies*  
  
All:*sweatdrop*  
  
~*~  
Later, when all is under controll  
~*~  
  
Duke: That sure was random, guys.  
  
All:*Agree.*  
  
Duke:I mean, the guy just....ran right in here and tried to kill that one guy.  
  
Yami:I HAVE A NAME, YA KNOW!!  
  
Duke:^^;;  
  
Yugi:Hey, Koibito, what's tomorrow?  
  
Yami:Tuesday.  
  
Yugi:....Okay.  
  
*time passes*  
  
Yugi:Hey, Koibito?  
  
Yami:What??  
  
Yugi:...What happens on Tuesdays?  
  
Yami: Hell if I know, Yugi, now shut UP.  
  
*more time passes*  
  
Yugi:....Koibito?  
  
Yami:.....  
  
Yugi:...Koibito...?  
  
Yami:*reading*....  
  
Yugi:........Hey, Koibito....  
  
Yami:+_= .......  
  
Yugi:HEY!!!!!KOIBITO!!!!HEY!  
  
Yami:.....grr....  
  
Yugi:I'LL SING THAT SONG YOU HATE!  
  
Yami:+_= damn kid....  
  
Yugi:Okay, fine, Koibito. I love yooooou....  
  
Yami:...  
  
Yugi:You love meeeee....  
  
Duke:*interested, decides to watch*  
  
Yugi:WILL YOU PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH ME?!?!!!?  
  
Yami:+_=  
  
Dione:Why don't you just get out like you did before?  
  
Yugi:....I did what?  
  
Dione:Nevermind.  
  
Yugi:Oki. ^_^ Anyways, I think I'll just--  
  
Yami:WHAT, YUGI?!?WHAT DO YOU WANT THAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT WE MUST HAVE A FULL CONVERSATION OVER?!??!  
  
Yugi:......*tiny voice*I forget.....  
  
*Chaos ensues*  
  
~*~  
Later, at lunchtime...  
~*~  
  
Yugi:*in Yami's cell* WOW....that was so hot and kinky.  
  
Yami:*panting*  
  
All forced to watch: OO......  
  
Duke:My virgin eyes...  
  
Jou:.....*hysterical sobbing*  
  
Kaiba:Mmmm...*pretending to be asleep*  
  
*a bell rings, and some guards file in*  
  
Yugi:...Uh-oh.  
  
Yami:*still panting*  
  
Guard 1:Okay, you sick beans, it's time for lunch!  
  
Guard 2:*French accent* Today's spea-shaal-tee eez...  
  
Guards 3-7:Spaghettiiiiii!!  
  
All Guards:YIPPIE!*lead the patients out*  
  
Honda: There are times when I think the guards are the insane ones....  
  
Yami:*pulling shirt on* I can't believe they didn't NOTICE....  
  
~*~  
The cafeteria  
~*~  
Yugi: *singing* I love noodles, I like PASTA! Give me summore, make it FAST-A!!  
  
Yami:*stirs speghetti on his spork* shut up, Yugi.  
  
Duke:...Why do we have to eat with plastic sporks?  
  
Yami:Because Stardust is afraid we'll kill someone.  
  
Dione:That sounds like fun.*manical luaghter*  
  
Yami:It does, but I don't intend on visiting 867 again this week.  
  
Yugi:....Why aren't you eating, Koibito?  
  
Yami: *gives Yugi a loathing look* because I _hate_ you.  
  
Yugi:^_^ I love you too.  
  
Jou: I'll have to throw this all up later.  
  
Kaiba:Aaah, feels good to be on my own home turf.*hums American national anthem*  
  
*time passes, back in the cells*  
  
Yami:*moooooans*  
  
All:.....  
  
Yami:Holy shit....  
  
Yugi:....Are you okay, koibito?  
  
Yami:ow.  
  
Yugi:Awww.....  
  
Dione:What's wrong with him?  
  
Yugi:I dunno, maybe he's gonna wretch.  
  
Dione:....oh, okay.  
  
Yami: *mumbles to himself*  
  
Duke:Does he do this often?  
  
Yugi:whenever they serve pasta...  
  
~*~  
Later, almost done with sessions  
~*~  
  
Yugi:*walks into Stardust's office* Hi, I love you!!  
  
Stardust:...Sit down, Yugi.  
  
Yugi:Okay.^_^  
  
Stardust:Now..*turns to Orion* Has he relapsed?  
  
Dr.Orion:Not that I know of.  
  
Stardust:*turns back to Yugi* Allright, Yugi. I need you to tell me something.  
  
Yugi:*whisper* oh, okay.  
  
Stardust:Why do you love me?  
  
Yugi:....*thinky face*.....  
  
Stardust:....Yugi?  
  
Yugi:I'm thinkin', dammit!!  
  
Stardust:Okay, take your time.  
  
*time passes*  
  
Yugi:I KNOW!!!  
  
Stardust:*startled*  
  
Yugi:I just do.  
  
Stardust:*slaps forehead*....Okay...allright....Yugi, you may love everyone you meet if this satifies you.  
  
Yugi:Okay.  
  
Stardust:Just don't TELL them.  
  
Yugi:....The how will they know I love them?  
  
Stardust:I dunno, make them a tikibean sandwich.  
  
Yugi:*interested* Oooh, whassat?  
  
Stardust:....anyways...  
  
~*~  
The cells  
~*~  
  
Yami:I hate cafeteria food....  
  
Dione:Me too...  
  
All:*assorted moaning*  
  
Duke:ugh....*rubs stomache* why does my tummy hurt?  
  
Kiaba:The enemy obviously tried to poison us.  
  
Duke: Oh....shit.  
  
All:*agree*  
  
Dr.Orion:*enters with Yugi*Okay, Dione is next!  
  
Yugi:Before I enter my cell, I'd like you all to know that while I do have a deep affection for you, it is merely platonical, with the exception of my koibito.  
  
Yami:I HATE YOU, YUGI!!!I FUCKING _HATE_ YOU!!!!!  
  
Yugi:Here, Yami, have a tikibean sandwich.^_^*hands Yami a sandwich.*  
  
Yami:*thinks he's gonna be sick*  
  
~*~  
Office  
~*~  
  
Dione:.....  
  
Stardust:Okay. So, you have split personalities, and can be dangerous...  
  
Dione:Is that a problem?  
  
Stardust:...Dione, why do you think you're here?  
  
Dione:....Because Elle said she'd give me a Hershey's bar.  
  
Stardust:*moans*  
  
~*~  
The cells  
~*~  
  
Yugi:KOIBITO!!Are you okay?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
Yugi:EVERYONE ELSE!! Are you okay?  
  
All:*moans*  
  
Yugi:Wow. Maybe it was the pasta.  
  
Yami:Maybe it's your presence!!!  
  
Yugi:Why haven't you thanked me for that lovely sandwich I made you?*husband-wife scene*  
  
Yami:Yugi, I probably got food poisoning. I'm not eating anything.  
  
Yugi:*hands on hips* Oh, you'll eat it and LIKE it, Mr.Man.  
  
Yami:...No I won't. Why are you acting like my mother?  
  
Yugi:YOUR MOTHER?!?...*sobs*  
  
Yami:Yeah, go ahead and cry, bitch, see if I care.*throws sandwich at Yugi*  
  
Sandwich:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!*WHACK, right into the back of Yugi's head*  
  
Yugi:OO......I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, YAMI!!!!!*sobsobsob*  
  
Yami:*luaghs*  
  
Dione:*enters with Dr.Orion* I am NOT crazy....  
  
Dr.Orion:Well, we have one more patient today. Yami?  
  
Yami:Hmmm?  
  
Dr.Orion:....uhm...okay....You have to go see Stardust.  
  
Yami:But I don't feel good.  
  
Dr.Orion:*scoff* Whull, whaddya think I am, a DOCTOR?  
  
Yami:...I won't say anything.....  
  
~*~  
Office again  
~*~  
  
Stardust:Yami, you need to keep your anger down.  
  
Yami:No I don't. Yugi needs to stop singing that song.  
  
Yugi:*off in the distance* I LOVE YOU!YOU LOVE ME! WILL YOU PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH ME?!?!...  
  
Stardust:....yes, well, we talked about that, Yami. Now, by getting angry and yelling, you're only encouraging Yugi.  
  
Yami:So?  
  
Stardust:He's going to relapse!  
  
Yami:.....So?  
  
Stardust:*slaps forehead* Okay. Why are you so angry, Yami?  
  
Yami:Just because.  
  
Stardust:Stop being difficult, now give me a straight answer!!  
  
Yami:Oh, so my other answer was homosexual?  
  
Stardust:DAMMIT, YAMI!!!  
  
Yami:...Now who's getting angry?*sneer*  
  
~*~  
Owari for now!^_^ 


	5. Movie Nite

Back to CSMI!! Today is Thursday, and we'll be playing a movie for the patients.  
  
We'll be playing Harry Potter, since British people rule.  
  
---  
Evening  
---  
  
Yami:I don't want to watch a movie. *glares at Yugi.*  
  
Yugi:I LOVE YOU YAAAMI!!!!*jumping on his bed*  
  
Yami:I hate you Yugi. I hate you so much that it hurts.  
  
Ryou:Anyone have a.....yes, I'm asking....Anyone have.....Bakura, hush...Anyone have--BAKURA, PLEASE!SHUT YO' BLOODY CAKE 'OLE!(A/N:Mokery of the dub. BRITISH PPL RAWK!!)....Anyone have a quarter?  
  
Jou:.....*sobs* MUST YOU REMIND ME THAT I'M POOR?!?  
  
Yugi:I love you, Ryou.  
  
Bakura:*twitch twitch* SILENCE MORTAL!!!GIVE ME YOUR CHANGE!!  
  
Yami:If I had a quarter, I'd trade it with Duke for a ciggerette.  
  
Duke:I AM A FROG!RIBBIT!! WATCH MY FROGNESS!!*hops around the many doobie butts*  
  
Dione:What movie are we watching?  
  
All able to respond:HAIRY POOTER!!  
  
Dione: oO;; Porn?  
  
Yugi:Harry Potter.  
  
Dione:Oh....  
  
(Note: If you can't get this joke, then you're too young to read this story. ^_~)  
  
---  
Stardust's Office  
---  
  
Stardust:Duck,luck, muck, f*ck...OO*covers mouth, crosses self*  
  
Dr.Orion:*enters*What are you doing?  
  
Stardust:Writing a poem.  
  
Dr.Orion:Oooh! Read it to me!! =D  
  
Stardust:Okay.'ahem'  
  
There once was a duck  
He ran out of luck  
He fell in the muck  
And he said "Fuck!!"  
  
Stardust:OO *covers mouth, crosses self*  
  
Dr.Orion:Since when were you Catholic?  
  
Stardust:....I dunno....Didja like my poem?  
  
Dr.Orion:Are you hyper?  
  
Stardust:Yep.  
  
Dr.Orion:I see...It's time for the movie, are you gonna plug it in or what?  
  
Stardust:*reaches for a bottle of Mountain Dew* Lemme finish my Sugar Syrup.*downs some Mountain Dew*  
  
Dr.Orion:*groans and leaves to plug in the movie*  
  
---  
  
Yugi:HURRY UP, DOCTOR!PUT IT IN!!!*kicks Orion*  
  
Dr.Orion: _O Ouch!*swats at Yugi*  
  
Yugi:*yelps* YAMI KILL HIM!!  
  
Yami:Hey! Hands off!*throws 'random' porno magazine at Orion*  
  
Dr.Orion:Ooooh!*reaches for it*  
  
Magazine:Hark!I am a PLAYGIRL!!  
  
Dr.Orion:AAAAAAAAAH!!!!GAY PORN!!!*seizure*  
  
Yami:*luaghs to self* Thank you for lending me your gay porn, Yugi.  
  
Yugi:No problem, koibito. ^_^  
  
Movie:*turns on* ^_^ cshhhhhhhhhhhhht!....Bah bah bah bah bahdah dah dah dah dah dah dah DAAAAAH!!*WB tune*  
  
All not in a bad mood:HOORAY!  
  
Kaiba:*snorts, was asleep* what? Are we under attack?*looks up at TV*...Oh, movie....*sleep*  
  
---  
Later  
---  
  
Yami:*scoffs loudly enough to get attention* People don't fly on brooms. This is nonsence!!*throws things*  
  
Yugi:I like it, Yami. Malfoy's hot.  
  
All:*disgusted noise*  
  
Yami:Please stop being a queer, Yugi.  
  
Yugi:I love you, Yami!!^_^  
  
Yami:Mmmmn...*rubs temples*  
  
---  
Later again  
---  
  
Jou:*sigh* I wish *I* could find a huge, three-headed dog. Then it could eat me and put me out of my misery.  
  
Mokuba:Wuff wuff!!!AWOOOooooo....  
  
Yami:SHUT UP MOKUBA!!!*yep, throws things.*  
  
Yugi:Hry, Koibito, when Stardust lets us go and junk, can we get a dog?  
  
Yami:_NO!!_  
  
Yugi: OO....oh...kay...*backs up alittle*  
  
Yami: I hate my life...I hate it...*starts smacking head on the wall*  
  
Yugi:....Koibito?  
  
Yami:*smacks harder*  
  
Yugi:Why are you doing that, Koibito? Do you wanna have hot kinky sex, is that it?*eager*  
  
Yami:*smack haaaaarder*  
  
Yugi:....Uhhh....Koibito...  
  
Yami:*WHACK, as hard as possible, has knocked self out* X_X  
  
Yugi:....Shoot, I wanted to have hot kinky sex.  
  
Kaiba:Is that soldier allright?  
  
Dione:Yeah, Kaiba, he just knocked himself unconsious.*shrug, like this is no big deal*  
  
Ryou:Maybe someone should call for the doctor.....  
  
Yugi:I'M A DOCTOR!!*donns kinky nurse outfit and runs into Yami's cell* ^_^ Okay, let's see..*starts looking at KO'ed Yami* Yup, he's out like a pinapple.  
  
All: --;  
  
Yugi:I SHALL AWAKEN HIM!!!*gives KO'ed Yami a schaltzy kiss*  
  
All:*expect Yami to wake up*  
  
Yami: xX  
  
All:shoot...  
  
---  
Later again again  
---  
  
Movie:*rolls ending credits*  
  
Yugi:*terrible british accent* I want tah go to Grand Olde London, Old chap!!  
  
Dione:*sips some tea, girly British accent* Won't you sit down, dear Yugi, and have some ginger tea?  
  
Yugi: =D Why, I'd love to, Milady!!*plop*  
  
Dione:*sets a cup infront of Yugi, pours tea in it* One lump, or two, dahling?  
  
Yugi:*peaks into the bathroom*...I think it was five, Milady.  
  
Dione:*covers mouth, blushes* Oh, my! No no no Yugi.How many SUGAR lumps?  
  
Yugi:.............*realizes this, registers in his brain, and...* OO;; OOOOH! Eleven, if you please, Milday. Thankee.  
  
Dione:^-^ Very well.One...*plop*Two...*plop*Three...*plop*Four....*plop*Five....*plop* Six...*plop*Seven....*plop*......Oh dear, I'm afriad there's no more.  
  
Yugi: Aaaah, bloody 'ell.*British pout*  
  
Dione:*covers mouth and blushes again*  
  
Yugi:...Oh, right...ahem..Sorry, Milady, can't very well keep a good tongue!Haw haw haw....Well, then, Milady, I guess seven lumps o' sugar will tide me over!*sips tea, cringes* Aye, Milady, what kind o' tea is this 'ere?*points to his frilly cup*  
  
Dione:Why, it comes from the nice young man's soup bowl in that room there.*points to the bathroom*  
  
Yugi:....I though' I smelt somethin' funny....*goes to puke*  
  
---  
Nighttime, lights went out three hours ago  
---  
  
Yami:*groans and wakes up, rubs very sore head* Ooooow....Well, that was brilliant...  
  
Yugi:zzzzzz.....zzzzzzzz.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....z.....z......z.z.z.z.*giggles, is actually saying 'zee'*  
  
Yami: --;;;;  
  
--- 


End file.
